


Мера любви

by DFox



Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Они расстались августовской ночью, полной звезд, крупной солью рассыпанных по темному бархату неба. Одна вдруг сорвалась и упала — ярко, быстро перечеркнув собой небосвод. Но прежде, чем она коснулась горизонта, Кит успел загадать желание, глупое и простое: «Хочу, чтобы мы снова встретились». Но веры в нем уже тогда было меньше кончика иглы, на котором танцевали и танцевали, исколов босые пятки, ангелы.





	Мера любви

**Author's Note:**

> Ричард Бейнз — автор доноса на Марло, по которому Кита, собственно, и обвиняли в атеизме и — косвенно — содомии. Название — цитата из Августина Блаженного: «Мера любви — это любовь без меры».  
> Французская Ведьма - Жанна д"Арк, захватившая Реймс без единого выстрела.  
> Соуни Бин - полулегендарный глава клана из 48 членов, преступник, живший в Шотландии в XV или XVI веке, который, как сообщается, был казнён за массовое убийство и последующие акты каннибализма в отношении более чем 1000 человек.  
> Реймсская семинария - учебное заведение, где учились на священников, как правило, молодые католики из Англии. Есть предположения, что Кит Марло вместе с Ричардом Бейнзом были засланы туда тогдашним главой английской разведки Фрэнсисом Уолсингемом с целью разоблачения посылаемых оттуда в Англию католических священников.  
> Ричард Топклифф - обличенный особыми полномочиями чиновник Елизаветы, в компетенцию которого входили розыск и уничтожение католических эмиссаров, а заодно и католиков вообще. Называл свою должность "охотником за священниками", пристроил дом к тюрьме, лично пытал задержанных. Роберта Саутвелла называл своим личным врагом и охотился за ним шесть лет.   
> Тайберн - место казни преступников, в том числе и особой казнью (волочение, повешение, четвертование) за государственную измену, к которой причислялось и исповедование католичества в том числе.   
> Саутвелл был приговорен именно к такой казни.  
> Смитфилдовская площадь - место, где сжигали еретиков.  
> Кристофер - Христофор, несущий Христа. Кит, получается, отрекается от своего крестильного имени.  
> служу Святому Престолу - то есть, Папе Римскому  
> отец Коттон - так назвал себя Саутвелл по прибытию в Англию.  
> "Я живу там, где люблю" - строчка из стихотворения Саутвелла, написанного в тюрьме между пытками.  
> в пропахшем селедкой и морской солью Флушинге есть предположение, что в голландском портовом городе Флушинге Кит Марло вместе с Ричардом Бейнзом занимались по заданию своего шефа, Роберта Сесила чеканкой фальшивых монет.

Цвет Реймса, по праву бывшего английским и захваченного Французской Ведьмой силами колдовства, — бледно-розовый. Цвет ранних восходов, цвет одеяний ангела, улыбающегося у северного портала Нотр Дам де Реймс, цвет созревающих виноградных гроздьев.

Чтобы урожай был хорошим, хрупкой завязи нужно много солнца и тепла. Но виноградники отцветали, а холод был такой, что семинаристы спали, завернувшись в плащи, и все равно приходилось согревать друг друга: беседами или телами.

— Погоди, вот вернется Красавчик, с ним и поговоришь.

Дик Бейнз, чьи кулаки походили на гири, а мощным челюстям и свирепому выражению лица позавидовал бы сам Соуни Бин, выглядел смущенным.

— Я же в этом ровным счетом ничего не смыслю, Марло, — добавил он, оправдываясь.

Кит знал. Ни в теологии, ни тем более в стихосложении, этот громила, казалось, только по недоразумению оказавшийся в Реймсской семинарии, и правда ничего не смыслил. Зато умел подкладывать порох под стены, одним движением перерезать человеку глотку, подкидывать отраву в колодцы, вести луковым соком в отдельной тетрадке списки всех прибывших и отбывших и шифровать свои записки пятью различными способами.

— Красавчик? — переспросил Кит, приподнимая голову с его мускулистого живота, лежать на котором было куда удобней, чем на тощем тюфяке из слежавшейся соломы, который почему-то назывался постелью. Ему говорили, когда отправляли на задание, что паписты, особенно в семинариях, — все сплошь содомиты, сластолюбцы или неженки. Но условия в Реймсе были куда жестче, чем в Кембридже, далеко не отличавшемся роскошью, а содомит на всю семинарию оказался только один. Ричард Бейнз — такой же шпион, как и он, Кристофер Марло.

— О, так ты не знаешь, — лапища Дика легла Киту на затылок, возвращая обратно. Кит перевернулся на живот, задирая его рубаху и распуская завязки на штанах. В тавернах, исповедальнях и спальнях — учили когда-то Кита, а он был прилежным учеником, — можно услышать многое из того, что не предназначено для чужих ушей.

— Я займусь делом, а ты мне расскажешь? — предложил он.

Дик ответил согласным стоном.

В родном Кентербери массивные и крепкие блоки, из которых был сложен собор, посерели от времени и порой казалось, особенно на хорах, что вся эта груда серого камня в одночасье рухнет, погребая под собой без разбора и праведников, и грешников. Здесь же, в Реймсе, отполированный камень был другим: в лучах, пронизывающих бесконечные уходящие ввысь своды, подобно Божьим стрелам, он казался дышащим и теплым, словно живое существо.

Роберт Саутвелл, как не преминул занести Дик в свою тетрадку, вернулся ночью на взмыленной лошади и едва держался на ногах от усталости. Кит молился, или делал вид, что молится, рядом с ним, и видел взгляд, обращенный не к статуям святых, не к изображениям Богоматери, коими был богат собор, но внутрь.

Он и правда оказался красавцем на самый взыскательный вкус, Роберт Саутвелл, поэт, с головы до ног одетый в черное, оттененное белым жестким воротником — Божьим ошейником, Господней веревкой. Отливавшие червонным золотом кудри, тонкие черты лица, печальные серые глаза и кожа, белизне и фарфоровой гладкости которой позавидовала любая красавица при дворе Леди Королевы — с таких, как он, итальянцы и писали своих ангелов с поникшими крыльями, а может, и мадонн, кто их, итальянцев, разберет.

Глядя на него, Кит замирал под высокими сводами собора Богоматери, — этого капища нечестивой богини Астарты, как говаривали у него на родине, — и любовался цветными мазками, ложившимися на щеки и одежду Саутвелла и пространство вокруг него.

— Бог есть Любовь? — спросил Саутвелла Кит, когда они вместе вышли из собора. Он часто спрашивал об этом. И всегда получал утвердительный ответ, заставлявший его кривить в усмешке губы. И паписты, и гугеноты, и верные прихожане Англиканской святой церкви были готовы вырезать друг друга до последнего младенца во имя этой любви. Торговали грубыми подделками, выдавая их за нетленные мощи, отдавали на откуп убийства и блуд, вешали за четки, жгли на кострах и варили в котлах человеческую требуху — и все во имя торжества этой любви.

Саутвелл, до того шедший плечом вперед, как против сильного ветра, остановился и слегка оттянул свой жесткий воротник, словно тот и впрямь был удавкой. Он был первым, кто задумался.

— Бог есть Прощение.

— Что же тогда Любовь? — Кит растерялся под его пристальным взглядом, но только удвоил напор.

— А любовь — это и есть жизнь, — ответил Саутвелл, на этот раз не задумываясь, и улыбнулся.  
И от этой улыбки у Кита оборвалось сердце.

Виноградные гроздья тяжелели и наливались синевой, и синевой наливались тени под глазами Кита. Саутвелл был теперь Роберт, Робин — и никогда Кит не думал, что может быть так сладко и больно от одного имени, произнесенного вслух.

— Ты пишешь очень страстно, — У Роберта, Робина была отдельная келья, но на этом его преимущества как выпускника кончались. Простое, даже грубоватое, вырезанное из дерева распятие в углу, в другом — неизменный набитый соломой тюфяк. Саутвелл сидел на нем, подогнув под себя ногу, улыбался своей нежной мечтательной улыбкой ангела из собора, и смотрел на мечущегося по келье Кита. Строчки, вырванные с мясом из груди, только что отзвучали в беленой маленькой комнате. Эхо их заставляло мерцать огонек одинокой свечи. Кит, разом обессилев, как будто и вправду, читая, потерял много крови, опустился рядом с ним на пол, заглядывал в лицо, наполовину скрытое вечерней тенью.

— А ты? Разве ты пишешь не так?

Саутвелл покачал головой.

— Я пишу о другом.

— Не о любви? — само собой получилось пристроить подбородок на остром колене, не отрывая жадного взгляда от улыбающихся губ.

Рука Роберта, Робина легла на плечо, и по телу Кита побежали мурашки.

— О любви, но это другая любовь.

— Хочешь сказать, что они различны? Та любовь, о которой ты пишешь, и та, о которой пишу я?

— Как две ладони двух разных людей.

— Смотри, — горячился Кит, — вот твоя, а вот моя, — он приложил свою ладонь к ладони Роберта, и они совпали, как у близнецов. — Видишь?

Само собой получилось переплести пальцы, поймать губами запястье, там, где под тонкой кожей проступала вязь вен.

Саутвелл отдернул руку.

— Не надо, — но в его голосе не было уверенности. — Не стоит, Кит.

— Почему, Робин?

— Ради того, зачем мы здесь.

— Ради... Него? — Кит смотрел, хмурясь, мимо Роберта, Робина — на распятие, висящее на стене. Лица Христа не было видно, но Киту показалось, что Он — улыбнулся.

Саутвелл перехватил его взгляд и на его скулах залегли тени, а в уголках четко очерченных губ появилась жесткая складка.

— Ради тебя. Ради меня.

— Говорят, твой Красавчик ночью отправляется в Кале, и оттуда — в Англию, — Дик кривил краешек рта, не скрывая злорадства. — Ужасная глупость, по-моему. Такому, как он, не место среди таких, как мы.  
— Ты имеешь в виду шпионов, англикан или содомитов? — Кит ловко стреноживал Дика спущенными до колен штанами.

— Топклифф сожрет его с потрохами, — Бейнз ухмылялся, укладывал Кита на брошенный прямо на траву плащ, разводил в стороны его колени, — едва Красавчик ступит на берег Англии, да благословит ее Господь.

А когда он, наконец, заснул, как всегда, когда любовная лихорадка изнуряла его мощное тело, Киту не составило никакого труда подменить одну шифрованную записку другой.

 

***  
Цвет Лондона, — и это известно всем, от безусого мальца до согбенного старца — красный. Цвет заката — алого с золотом, как плащ Рэли, брошенный под ноги Леди Королевы, цвет кусков сырой плоти, развешанных на крючьях в лавке мясника и на плахе Тайберна. Цвет крови.

Сытный, тошнотворный дух хорошо прожаренного мяса и горелых костей еще не выветрился на Смитфилдовской площади, когда Кит увидел в толпе, расходящейся с очередной зрелищной казни — мельком, меж глубоко надвинутой элегантной шляпой и отложным воротником — знакомые пряди червонного золота и движение плечом вперед, как нож масло, рассекавшее людское море.

Роберт Саутвелл, иезуит и католический священник — враг короны и личный враг Ричарда Топклиффа, известного на всю Англию охотника за священниками. Поэт, ставший проповедником. Роберт, Робин.  
Саутвелла искали многие.

И вот, одному повезло.

Они расстались августовской ночью, полной звезд, крупной солью рассыпанных по темному бархату неба. Одна вдруг сорвалась и упала — ярко, быстро перечеркнув собой небосвод. Но прежде, чем она коснулась горизонта, Кит успел загадать желание, глупое и простое: «Хочу, чтобы мы снова встретились». Но веры в нем уже тогда было меньше кончика иглы, на котором танцевали и танцевали, исколов босые пятки, ангелы.

— Я знал, что ты меня найдешь, мастер Кристофер, — произнес Саутвелл, едва с головы Кита сдернули пропахшую мышами и пылью мешковину. Он изменился: лицо посерело от сети мелких, едва заметных морщин, как это часто бывает у людей с нежной и тонкой кожей, скорбные складки вокруг рта стали четкими и глубокими, только глаза были прежними — того Роберта, Робина, который навсегда остался в виноградно-розовом Реймсе. — Теперь, если это смог сделать ты, значит, сможет и Топклифф. Но, наверное, это лишь во благо.

Кит скривился, будто глотнул кислятины: «Вот как, Роберт, Робин, ты встречаешь своих старых друзей?», — но сказал вовсе не то, о чем думал.

— Не называй меня так. Хоть я и крещен взвалившим Христа на свой горб, эта ноша не по мне.

Туманное лондонское утро проникало в забранные решетками окна криками уличных торговцев и серым рассеянным светом, делавшим лицо Саутвелла еще старше и строже. Знакомым смятенным жестом он коснулся мягко охватывающего шею гофрированного кружева, сменившего собою римский воротник.

И только бархатный дублет цвета глубокой ночи напоминал о его прежних одеяниях и о прежнем Роберте, Робине. Он улыбнулся — еле заметно выгнулись кончики губ, но для Кита будто выглянуло солнце.  
— Если бы я не знал тебя, Кит, не знал, кто ты есть, я бы сказал, что ты впал в ересь.

Кит пожал плечами:

— Люди меняются. Я больше не делаю вид, что служу Святому Престолу, а ты не пишешь стихов о любви.

— Я пришел к выводу, что поэт, любовник и лжец — три слова, которые суть одно.

— Иезуит — тот же лжец.

— Да, — легко согласился тот, кто когда-то назывался Робином, а ныне был врагом Ее Величества Робертом Саутвеллом. — Но я не хочу больше ни лгать, ни прятаться.

— Кто ты теперь, — спросил Кит, глядя в серые с золотыми искорками глаза, — как мне называть тебя — отец Коттон?

— Роберт.

— Отец Роберт?

— Для тебя — просто Роберт, Кит. Могу я спросить, зачем ты здесь?

«Я видел Дьявола, так близко, как тебя, Роберт, Робин, и он был благообразным стариком, чьи красные от крови руки затянуты в белые, с иголочки, перчатки тонкой кожи; мальчишкой с бельмами вместо глаз и бродячим лохматым псом, с клыков которого капала густая и черная, как смола, пена», — хотел сказать Кит, но снова сказал не то, что думал:

— Я хочу увидеть Бога.

Роберт, Робин кивнул, как будто это была самая естественная вещь на свете. Как будто это все объясняло.

С тех пор, как Саутвелл ушел, Кита больше никто не тревожил. День выдался сырым и ветреным, в маленьком дворике полоскалось на ветру свежевыстиранное белье, хлопали ставни, а где-то вдалеке звонили колокола. Кит, предоставленный сам себе, сидел над чистым листом бумаги, так и не решившись оставить на нем хотя бы кляксу, когда в дверь его комнаты поскребся юный служка и сказал, что отец Коттон ждет мастера Марло во дворе.

Кит побродил по дому в поисках выхода, удивляясь доверчивости и беспечности людей, впустивших в дом чужака и поверивших на слово своему священнику, что чужак не опасен.

Но еще больше удивился, когда застал Роберта у сложенного из зеленых веток костра.

— Бог есть во всем, Кит, — говорил Саутвелл, возясь с лучиной. Костер все никак не хотел загораться, одинокий огонек вспыхивал, и тут же гас. — Бог в ветре, в этих ветках, в небе и на земле. Бог в тебе и во мне, в каждой живой твари.

— Даже в Топклиффе и его прислужниках? — Кит прилежно раздувал вновь появившуюся слабенькую искру, подкладывал сухие тонкие ветки. От костра, наконец, повалил густой сероватый дым.

— Даже в них, хотя их сердце закрыто для любви и они не ведают, что творят.

Очередной порыв ветра заставил их закашляться.

— Смотри! — сказал Саутвелл и показал на костер. — Видишь?

Кит покачал головой.

— Боюсь, это не по мне, Роберт. Моя вера так слаба, а мое зрение ограничено.

— Смотри! — повторил Роберт, Робин. Густой дым рассеивался, смешивался с пламенем, и оно становилось все ярче и чище. — Костер из сырых веток — это наш дух, воспламененный желанием. Он поднимается к богу, и чем меньше в нем плотского, тем чище он будет. Чем сильнее наш жар и наша жажда, тем чище огонь. Тем сильнее любовь. Ты видишь, Кит?

Кит смотрел на преобразившееся, помолодевшее лицо Саутвелла. Ветер трепал волосы, они лезли в глаза и рот, и Саутвелл откидывал их знакомым жестом, не отводя от Кита требовательного, сияющего взгляда. И Кит почувствовал, что прошедших лет как не бывало. Роберт, Робин снова был рядом, а Кит — читал ему стихи в маленькой беленой келье.

Кит опустился на колени и поднес руку Саутвелла к своим губам. Как тогда.

Роберт, Робин не отнял руки.

А Кит — увидел.

— Ты звал меня, — голос Роберта, Робина, вырвал Кита из забытья, заполненного смутными пляшущими тенями. Он был хриплым будто со сна. Или от долгого крика.

— Прости, — тени плясали на стенах и в волосах Саутвелла. Одна — длинная и крестообразная легла ему на лицо. Кит хотел отвести глаза и не мог. — Я не...

Он и сам не знал, что хотел сказать: я не звал, не хотел тревожить? Я не предавал тебя? В оправданиях не было никакого смысла.

— Все в порядке, — теплая ладонь коснулась руки. — Я жив, я живу, пока люблю, Кит. Там, где люблю.

— Эй, Марло, ты снова кричал! — Бейнз недовольно тряс Кита за плечо. — Опять видел этот свой чертов сон? Я же говорил, что твой хваленый табак — дьявольская отрава.   
Комната, в которой они поселились в пропахшем селедкой и морской солью Флушинге, была столь мала, что могла вместить, помимо станка для чеканки, лишь одну на двоих кровать. Кит смотрел в лицо, нависающее над ним, сквозь пелену не до конца рассеявшегося сна, в котором клубилось черное, смертельное, и не сразу понял, что и кто ему говорит. А когда понял, усмехнулся.

— А ты видел когда-нибудь Дьявола, Бейнз?

От Дика несло застоявшимся потом и прокисшим пивом, и он по-прежнему был так огромен, что, мог свернуть шею быку одним движением. Вот только ума за прошедшие годы у него не прибавилось даже на одну из тех дурного качества монет с полусбитым королевским профилем, изготовлением которых они занимались. Бейнз суеверно сплюнул и перекрестился.

— Нашел, о чем говорить на ночь.

Кит пошарил в поисках трубки и спустил ноги с кровати. Уснуть он все равно уже не смог бы.

— А Бога?

Но Дик уже спал, завалившись на спину и положив руку под голову. И ответом был только громовой храп.


End file.
